I've Really Gotta Go
by Karren
Summary: Steph sits with Ranger on a Stake out. After they leave and eat with everything she has drank over the day Steph really gets in an uncomfotable state.


Ranger and I were sitting on a stake out waiting for our relief to arrive. We had been out all evening and we were starving. We watched as another Black SUV rolled up behind us and blink his lights on and off. Ranger grabbed his cell off his belt and pushed a button.

"What the hell was that?" he demanded and I slunk away from the menacing Ranger

"You alerted the whole neighborhood with that light blinking Shit" he said hanging up and then trying to compose himself

"Trouble?" I cautiously asked

"Santos, I swear sometimes I think he's not all there" he said starting up our truck and pulling away

"Can we go get something to eat? I'm starving. All I've had has been coffee at the office and some here in the truck that we stopped for when we came out" I told him

"Sure Babe where would you like to go?" he asked me driving

"Well the only thing open at this time of night would be a diner, and there's one on this rode a little bit up the rode" I told him and watched as he shook his head in agreement

Ranger pulled into the brightly lit blue and red diner. It was so cold when we opened the car doors the wind nearly took my breath. I stuck my hands in my coat and ran behind Ranger to the front doors and into the diner stomping my feet.

"Ok I get it. We live in the north but this wind has got to go" I said as ranger smiled at me, clearly I was amusing him

We walked on into the diner and a waitress stopped us and asked if we were two sitting and Ranger told her yes just two. She grabbed two big menus and led us to the back of the restaurant. Sitting down I threw my coat on top of Rangers and then started looking thru the menu.

"Can I get you guys some drinks?" the waitress asked

"Umm soda" I said for myself

"Coffee" Ranger said to her

"Ok I'll be back in a minute" The waitress said as she hurried off behind the long silver counter

We continued to wait for our drinks as we looked thru the menu. There was this sandwich they had a while ago that I was craving and a big plate of fries. When the lady came back with our drinks I asked her where it was on the menu since I couldn't find it anymore. The waitress looked but she didn't know what I was looking for either. I sighed and turned to Ranger who was smirking at me.

"Guess I'll just get breakfast then" I said turning to the breakfast part of the menu

When the waitress returned Ranger gave her his order and I told her I wanted the meat omelet. She asked me what kind of toast and I told her white with butter. She quickly scribbled down our orders on her pad and scurried off.

"Man I was really wanting that sandwich and fries" I said to Ranger as I dropped my feet up on the bench next to us

As we sat there waiting on our food it was getting rather chilly where we were sitting and it wasn't helping I was drinking Pepsi with ice. Ranger would just look at me and shake his head. The waitress came carrying a large brown tray that held our meals. She swooped up my glass and refilled it for me. I said a little prayer thanking God for the food and dug in.

"Well this is pretty good" I told Ranger who was quietly eating and studying me

"Good" he said

I'm a drinker when I eat so our Waitress came back and did a 3rd refill on my coke. As we were getting finished with eating I looked around the restaurant.

"The bathrooms are probably all the way over on the other side huh?" I asked Ranger who looked around as I had done

"Yes looks like it I don't see any other doors for a bathroom" he said

"I really have to go but I'm just to tired now to walk all the way over there and back" I told him standing and slipping my coat on

Ranger threw a few dollars on the table for a tip and then we went up to go pay our bill. As I stood there I began doing the peepee dance. I told myself RangeMan wasn't that far away I could hold it, or so I thought.

We again went out into the cold Jersey air and I ran back to Rangers car and jumped in blowing out air and telling him the obvious that it was freezing outside. He just smiled and flipped the heat on as he turned the Truck on. As he pulled out of the diner's parking lot I got the pain that I really had to go.

"Ohhh I have got to go so bad" I said as he started hitting potholes "and these bumps are not helping"

"You had a chance to go to the bathroom in the diner" he told me

"I know but I'm tired and now those 3 cokes and all that coffee is catching up to me" I told him

"Babe" he said shaking his head

We drove a little more and I was squirming in my seat. Range man was just up the street and if you looked hard you could see the top of the building. I was huffing and puffing and then Ranger decided he wanted to talk about something, I don't know what because all I could think of was the intense pressure that was on my bladder.

"GOD I HAVE GOT TO GO" I said and wouldn't you know it a red light "NOOOOO"

When we finally got moving again and Ranger was just inches from RangeMan he happened to hit a big bump and I thought I was gonna lose it. As he pulled into the parking space in the garage I bolted from the car and prayed the elevator was there. Punching the button thankfully my prayers were answered. As the car's door closed I heard Ranger yelling to me.

"BABEEEEEE"

I got to five not thinking that the other floors had Bathrooms. When the doors opened I ran as fast as I could to the bathroom. Opening the door I heard screams as Men flew to hide themselves. I could wait I had to go. Sitting down and finally relieving myself I let out a long happy sigh. Washing my hands I walked out to see Ranger standing there smirking and with some very embarrassed men

"Babe" he said

"What?" I asked

"You forgot that this building is all men and you are to see if it's clear to just go into the bathroom" he told me

"OPPPS Sorry but I just couldn't wait" I told him

"Babe" he said again and shook his head smirking

THE END


End file.
